In the air
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Trowa ne comprend vraiment pas *où* Duo a pu aller chercher qu'il sortait avec Quatre…  Side-fic d'Un heureux événement


Titre : In the air  
>Auteur : CuteCiboulette<br>Genre : dimanche serein, side-fic faisant suite à la discussion de Trowa et Duo dans « Un heureux événement » et fic bingo joker (plus de détails sur mon profil) : « dimanche relax ». (Ne donnez jamais la parole à Trowa, ce bavard a tendance à ne plus s'arrêter !)  
>Pairing(s) : I don't kiss and tell<p>

NdA : je ne sais pas si je suis parvenue à rendre l'atmosphère que j'avais en tête. À chaud, alors que je viens de coucher les dernières lignes sur le papier, je pense avoir un petit faible pour cette fic-là…

Dis/claimer : l'univers et les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n'en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Trowa ne comprend vraiment pas _où_ Duo a pu aller chercher qu'il sortait avec Quatre… (Side-fic d'Un heureux événement)

Mars 2011

_In the air_

« Listo ! » avertit Trowa de la voix forte et claire qu'il utilisait sous le chapiteau. Malgré sa vitesse et la position inversée dans laquelle il se trouvait, il vit Quatre raffermir sa prise sur sa barre métallique, attendant le second signal. Trowa contracta les muscles pour conserver la force idéale à son oscillation et, lorsque le moment parfait fut venu, il cria : « Hep ! » à l'attention de son ami.

Quatre s'élança. Ses biceps et pectoraux se bandèrent pour supporter l'attraction que la gravité exerçait sur son corps suspendu tandis que ses jambes, tendues et fendant l'air, effectuaient le mouvement de balancier nécessaire à sa prise d'amplitude. Arrivé au point culminant, il contracta les abdominaux et donna un coup de rein en arrière, repliant les jambes à la façon d'un enfant sur une balançoire. Au ballant suivant, il lâcha tout. La force d'inertie s'ajouta à l'élan imprimé par ses muscles et il se sentit tourner sur lui-même en un salto avant irréprochable. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines, comme à chacun de ses vols, et un rire manqua de lui échapper comme l'euphorie le transportait tout entier.

L'espace d'une seconde, il fut en suspension dans les airs, plus libre de corps et d'esprit qu'il ne l'était nulle part ailleurs. Puis, à l'instant précis où la pesanteur reprenait ses droits, où il allait passer d'oiseau à pierre, la poigne ferme de Trowa le saisit par les chevilles et Quatre se laissa porter par la bascule, corps tendu en ligne, prolongement de celui de Trowa, ce dernier encore accroché par les jambes à son trapèze. Tous deux en un unique pendule, plus en osmose qu'ils ne l'étaient jamais, ils suivirent l'impulsion donnée par leur vélocité. L'esprit concentré et en totale confiance, Quatre ouvrit grand les yeux pour ne pas manquer son retour, à présent que la rattrape avait été exécutée avec succès.

« Hep ! » signala à nouveau Trowa, parfait métronome humain, et Quatre se tendit vers l'avant, tête en bas, bras à la rencontre de sa barre, alors que les mains de Trowa le libéraient de leur emprise. Les doigts de Quatre effleurèrent son trapèze, hélas à un centimètre trop en retrait pour pouvoir le saisir pleinement et revenir sain et sauf sur la plate-forme. Il lâcha un cri involontaire de surprise et de frustration comme son corps, soudain déséquilibré par une torsion involontaire, achevait sa chute folle vers le sol. Il s'écrasa avec lourdeur sur le filet de sécurité tendu quelques mètres plus bas et attendit que son poids et la force de l'impact cessent de le faire rebondir.

« Tout va bien en bas ? » appela Trowa. Le trapéziste oscillait doucement au-dessus de lui, à présent assis sur la barre pour plus de confort.

« Oui ! » le rassura Quatre pour la forme. C'était loin d'être sa première chute et, le craignait-il, également loin d'être la dernière.

« Tu veux réessayer ? »

Quatre prit le temps d'y réfléchir : « Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter-là pour cette fois ! Je n'ai plus de force dans les bras, je ne pense pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que me balancer correctement !

— Très bien ! Écarte-toi, j'arrive ! »

Quatre obéit à l'ordre donné sans discuter – sur l'agrès, Trowa était le maître incontesté, la moindre de ses directives devait être suivie sans réfléchir. Il roula sur le côté, laissant à son ami la place nécessaire sur le filet pour amortir sa propre descente. Celle-ci fut, bien entendu, exécutée avec grâce et maîtrise, donnant l'impression que Trowa se laissait glisser le long d'un filin, comme à l'époque où ils pilotaient encore leur Gundam. Quand le filet fut à nouveau stable, ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à en sortir et, une fois les pieds plantés au sol, le jeune homme châtain passa rapidement son ami en revue.

« Rien de cassé ?

— Rien d'autre que les courbatures habituelles.

— Très bien, acquiesça Trowa. On termine par une séance d'étirements.

— Je déteste ça, grogna l'apprenti voltigeur.

— Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

— Pas à chaque fois quand même ! » se défendit Quatre alors qu'il imitait les différentes postures de son porteur. Cela faisait toujours étrange, ce brusque retour sur terre, comme s'il peinait à recouvrer son équilibre. La sensation était tout particulièrement marquée au niveau des jambes, encore tremblotantes de l'effort physique qu'il avait fourni ces dernières heures, tout comme le reste de son corps. Mais il se sentait bien. Calme et recentré, l'esprit vidé de tous ses tracas, quotidiens et professionnels. Il adorait ces dimanches matins passés en compagnie de Trowa et ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde.

Quand enfin son camarade lui signifia que c'était assez, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Allez ! Au bain ! » décréta-t-il comme chaque semaine, arrachant une nouvelle fois un rire contenu à Trowa. Devisant amicalement, ils se dirigèrent vers les douches construites non loin de là.

Trowa fut bien entendu plus rapide à se débarrasser de son léotard, la tenue traditionnelle des gymnastes aériens depuis sa création par le jeune acrobate qui lui avait légué son nom. Quatre était bien moins dégourdi quand il s'agissait de vêtir ou dévêtir son justaucorps. Il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure, cependant. Trowa possédait une aisance avec son corps que lui aurait envié un chat. Qu'importait si en comparaison, Quatre avait la coordination d'un nouveau né.

La douche, comme toujours, lui fit un bien fou. L'eau claire entraîna avec elle la sueur et la magnésie qui recouvrait ses mains et chevilles. Quatre détestait appliquer cette poudre blanche sur sa peau, il en trouvait le contact désagréable, mais Trowa lui avait expliqué le premier jour que celle-ci était indispensable pour combattre les effets glissant de la transpiration et assurer les prises. Du reste, dès qu'il se trouvait perché en haut du portique, son esprit était trop concentré pour se soucier de ces considérations stériles.

Tout comme Trowa, il ne prit pas la peine de se sécher et enfila directement son maillot de bain, bien qu'avec un peu de difficulté sur une peau mouillée. Rien de tel que quelques longueurs pour détendre des muscles en souffrance et achever de façon douce leur entraînement hebdomadaire.

Trowa n'aimait pas particulièrement nager aussi se contentait-il de deux, trois allers-retours avant de sortir de la piscine. Tandis que Quatre continuait tranquillement ses longueurs de brasse, le jeune homme châtain se détendit sur la confortable chaise aménagée autour d'une table sur laquelle avait été posée leur traditionnelle collation. Par la force de l'habitude, cette place était devenue la sienne. Il se sentait chez lui en ces lieux.

Repus de bien-être, Trowa laissa son regard dériver avec ses pensées. L'immense piscine se trouvait au sommet de la tour Winner. Une imposante baie vitrée courrait le long du large solarium où Quatre prenait plaisir à se relaxer tôt le matin, après sa séance de natation, seul sport qu'il pouvait se permettre en semaine. Orientée à la fois plein sud et à l'est, elle offrait une vue à couper le souffle sur les levers de soleil au-dessus de la ville. Plus à l'ouest se situait le gymnase privé de Quatre, qui couvrait la quasi totalité de l'étage. Seul le Président de la Winner Corporation était capable d'une telle démesure, au point de faire monter une véritable plate-forme de trapèze volant, sa lubie depuis que Trowa, à moitié pour plaisanter, lui avait proposé un baptême lors de leur dernière visite au cirque. Quatre en était ressorti transformé.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Trowa à ce souvenir. Il revoyait encore la lueur dans les yeux clairs de son ami après son premier vol – raté –, la flamme qui s'était soudain allumée en lui. Comme s'il s'était senti revivre. L'expression était de Quatre. « _C'était extraordinaire, Trowa !_ réentendait-il dans son esprit. _Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait recommencer ?_ »

Ils l'avaient fait, durant une petite heure, de quoi réussir quelques figures simples. La semaine suivante, Quatre lui demandait s'il accepterait de l'entraîner, chez lui. Ainsi s'était instauré un nouveau rituel. Tous les dimanches matins, après la grasse matinée que Quatre s'octroyait jusqu'à huit heures, Trowa passait quelques heures à voltiger avec lui, l'encourageant et le guidant dans ses progrès. Ensuite, ils pratiquaient quelques longueurs dans la piscine puis conversaient calmement devant un brunch. Parfois – rarement – l'un des autres les rejoignait pour treize heures. Seul Duo parvenait, de temps à autre, à convaincre Quatre de prolonger sa pause à l'après-midi. Le plus souvent, le jeune homme d'affaires retournait travailler.

Il y avait un effet pervers à vivre sur son lieu de travail, estimait Trowa, son ami blond en étant la triste illustration. Officiellement, il s'arrêtait le vendredi, comme le reste de ses employés. Dans les faits, ses week-ends étaient aussi rongés par ses responsabilités. Cela ne rendait que plus sacrés leurs dimanches matins, où Quatre prenait enfin du temps pour lui.

Les trois derniers étages de la tour Winner constituaient les quartiers privés du milliardaire. Ce que Quatre pouvait bien faire de tout cet espace dépassait l'entendement de Trowa. Cette débauche de luxe, pourtant, ne dérangeait pas l'homme plus simple qu'il était. Sous tous ses visages, Quatre demeurait le garçon à qui Trowa s'était rendu et qui lui avait demandé de baisser les mains. Adolescent aux commandes d'une machine de guerre, prince du désert, requin de la finance, humaniste convaincu et enfant de la balle amateur, tous étaient cette même personne.

Quatre s'assit à son tour à la table, un sourire à son attention.

« Ah ! je me sens mieux ! s'exclama-t-il, radieux. Et je meurs de faim !

— Ventre à pattes, taquina Trowa, son intérêt redirigé sur son ami.

— Dit celui capable d'engloutir des tonnes de nourriture et de conserver une forme olympique.

— _Je_ sais comment sont dépensées mes calories. La question est, que fais-tu des tiennes ?

— Tout le carburant passe dans les méninges. C'est qu'il faut bien faire tourner le génie camouflé sous toute cette blondeur ! »

Trowa rigola. Il attrapa un croissant qu'il éventra d'un coup de couteau et dont il tartina rapidement l'intérieur de miel.

« Alors mange, génie. »

Quatre accepta avec reconnaissance la viennoiserie, dans laquelle il mordit à belles dents. Il ferma les yeux de satisfaction. Trowa sourit tout en secouant la tête. Lui-même préférait une brioche nature trempée dans son café noir en accompagnement de ses œufs au plat.

Les deux amis se restaurèrent plaisamment, échangeant ici et là quelques mots dans une atmosphère détendue. À l'aise en la présence de l'autre, ils ne craignaient pas les silences qui s'étiraient parfois plusieurs minutes.

Tout comme Trowa à sa sortie de l'eau, Quatre avait enfilé un peignoir blanc sur lequel étaient brodées ses initiales. Ses cheveux, frottés à la va-vite, étaient ébouriffés et encore humides. Sa barbe de la veille achevait de lui donner un aspect négligé. Ce Quatre débraillé, Trowa était sans doute le seul à le connaître. L'homme d'affaires était à toute heure soucieux de son apparence, qu'il savait de pas toujours jouer en sa faveur. Bien qu'ayant perdu ses joues d'enfant, son visage conservait une ossature ronde à peine cassée à l'angle de la mâchoire. Son assurance naturelle ne contrait pas toujours l'_a priori_ que provoquait son âge et il arrivait fréquemment que son allure quelque peu fragile le desservît. Le rôle que Quatre jouait tant en affaires qu'en politique imposait qu'il fut tiré à quatre épingles en toutes circonstances. Même quand il se trouvait entouré d'amis, Quatre mettait un point d'honneur à se présenter sous son meilleur jour. C'était, selon lui, une preuve de respect. Le naturel dont Quatre faisait montre en sa seule présence était pour Trowa la marque de leur intimité.

« Un sou pour tes pensées…

— Rien qui vaille aussi cher, répondit Trowa avec un sourire. Au fait, j'ai déjeuné avec Duo l'autre jour.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Je ne sais pas trop… Il venait d'apprendre, pour Relena. Il m'a paru troublé par la nouvelle.

— Oh ! ça me fait penser ! Je devais l'appeler pour lui donner les coordonnées de nourrices que m'ont conseillées mes sœurs Tadnut et Kahina ! Mais excuse-moi, tu disais ? Duo était troublé ?

— Hm hm. Il m'a laissé une impression de grande agitation générale.

— As-tu réussi à en savoir plus ?

— Non. C'était difficile à cerner. Et nous avons eu quelques mots, notre déjeuner a été écourté. Mais rassure-toi, ajouta-t-il devant la mine contrariée de Quatre, nous nous sommes reparlé depuis et nous sommes présenté mutuellement nos excuses.

— Hum… Je devrais l'appeler, lui aussi. J'en avais l'intention de toute façon, peut-être organiser un déjeuner, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. En fait, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas _tous_ été réunis.

— C'est vrai…

— Nous y remédierons. »

Trowa sourit avec amusement.

« Quoi ?

— Rien… J'adore lorsque tu montes sur ton cheval de Général en chef…

— Moque-toi ! Nous sommes tous trop occupés mais si je ne prends pas les devants, nous ne nous verrions jamais !

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Nous nous voyons bien toutes les semaines, toi et moi.

— Oui… et de qui venait l'idée ?

— De toi, concéda Trowa de bonne grâce. Très bien, donne-moi une date, je m'arrangerai pour être là. »

Quatre rayonna.

« Un de convaincu ! Mais tu n'es pas le plus difficile à obtenir…

— Insinuerais-tu que je suis un homme facile ?

— Tu l'es, avec moi !

— Ne laisse pas ce favoritisme te monter à la tête…

— Allah me préserve d'une telle prétention ! »

Trowa rit de bon cœur.

« Ah, cela me rappelle… Savais-tu qu'il était persuadé que nous étions ensembles ?

— Qui ?

— Duo.

— Avec qui ?

— Non, Duo était persuadé que toi et moi étions ensembles.

— Oh ! »

Trowa s'accouda à la table.

« Eh bien ?

— Ah, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Oui, maintenant que tu m'en parles, j'ai souvenir de l'avoir déjà entendu plaisanter à ce sujet mais, eh bien, je croyais qu'il plaisantait. Tu dis qu'il le pense sincèrement ?

— Je n'en suis plus sûr depuis que je l'ai détrompé. Je n'ai pas osé remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

— Était-ce la raison de votre dispute ?

— Non, mais c'est parti de là.

— Je vois… J'appellerai Duo dans l'après-midi. Inutile d'attendre demain et lui comme moi sommes beaucoup moins disponibles en semaine… »

Quatre se pencha pour se resservir en jus d'orange. Les rayons du soleil vinrent se poser sur sa chevelure là où ils auraient frappé celle de n'importe qui. Humides, ses cheveux devenaient presque châtains mais ils conservaient leur éclat doré. Trowa prit un moment pour l'observer.

Quatre avait toujours une main très sûre, même dans les gestes quotidiens. Ils possédaient tous une bonne coordination, bien sûr, c'était indispensable à tout bon pilote, mais Trowa ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu commettre de maladresse. Sa peau souffrait du manque d'exposition au soleil et ses veines transparaissaient sur ses poignets. Cependant, sa musculature demeurait irréprochable, grâce à la natation quotidienne et à leurs séances de trapèze, qui faisaient travailler tous les muscles du corps tout en gardant une allure élancée. Quatre restait plus petit que lui, néanmoins, mais Trowa avait toujours été le plus grand d'entre eux. Trowa n'avait jamais l'impression de le regarder de haut, pourtant. Quatre exsudait cette assurance sereine qui vous grandissait.

Trowa s'adossa contre sa chaise.

Il avait beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour Quatre, en avait toujours eu, indépendamment de leurs activités communes puis de leurs carrières respectives, indépendamment de leur amitié authentique. Il tenait une place importante dans sa vie, une place indissociable. Pour connaître Trowa, il fallait connaître Quatre. Il se demanda à quel point la réciproque était vraie. Il pensait que c'était le cas : leur lien était étroit. Trowa n'y avait jamais réfléchi auparavant car entre eux, tout s'était toujours fait naturellement. À présent, il s'interrogeait.

« Quatre… ?

— Oui ?

— Depuis quand au juste toi et moi sortons ensemble ? »

Quatre eut un sourire amusé.

« Tu veux une date précise ? Je l'ignore… Plusieurs mois, en tout cas.

— Et tu avais l'intention de me le dire quand ?

— Je me disais que tu finirais bien par t'en rendre compte… Mais je dois avouer t'avoir connu plus vif d'esprit. »

Trowa secoua la tête puis se mit à rire. Quatre lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Trowa s'accouda à la table, menton dans la paume, et le regarda en souriant.

« On se demande, en effet, comment je n'ai pas entendu plus tôt tes petits mots d'amour.

— Tu es peut-être aussi sourd qu'aveugle ?

— Je cumule les tares, on dirait.

— Oui. Mais, bon, j'en prends mon parti !

— Je te remercie de ta mansuétude…

— Tu peux ! s'amusa Quatre, avant-bras appuyés sur la table, corps incliné en avant. Je ne suis pas aussi indulgent envers tout le monde, tu sais ?

— Je me sens si spécial…

— Tu l'es. »

Trowa sourit encore. Sa main se leva doucement vers le visage de Quatre, son pouce lui effleura la joue, ses doigts lui caressèrent le cou avec gentillesse.

« La prochaine fois… murmure-t-il, allant à sa rencontre. La prochaine fois, n'attends pas que je fasse preuve d'intelligence…

— Et si j'aime, moi, te savourer ?

— Tu ne m'as pas encore goûté. »

Quatre ferma les yeux et lui démontra tout le contraire.


End file.
